Revealed
by xiiaogurlz
Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore’s true intention? What is Harry’s true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Edited by: Felixlee14

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE

**Chapter 1:**

-Tom's POV-

They deserved it. What they did was unforgivable. They called me a freak for being able to speak to snakes and mocked at my parentage even though they were unwanted, unlike me. I was loved by at least one, my mother. She gave me up so I could survive, so I can shine compared to her being trampled upon at home

_-Flashback-_

Dumbledore had given me the worst present yet – I was back on the scarlet steam engine again. I was doing something I would never have done if I was of age. However, I was one day shy of my seventeenth birthday. I had no right to decide for myself, a fact which Dumbledore too pleasure in informing me. Never mind, I would just have to wait 85391 seconds till my birthday and then, Dumbledore would regret ever crossing the path of a powerful wizard, myself. I was the heir of Slytherin and nobody stands in my way.

It was still 10 minutes to my birthday and I was having a countdown mentally. Ten minutes to my freedom, ten minutes so I could leave this godforsaken place, this hell hole. Just as I was deep in thought, a snowy white owl swooped in and dropped a letter addressed to me before flying away. I was stunned. I had no friends that would write to me using an owl and nobody in the orphanage is magical.

I gingerly picked up the old and yellow parchment as if it would break apart anytime. Why would anyone use such a poor quality parchment? I felt along the edges of the parchment for anything dislodged between the pages before gently opening it:

_My beloved son,_

_I have charmed this letter to reach you before your 17__th__ birthday, before your life changes drastically from here onwards. I am sure that you would have realized that you are Slytherin's heir by now but that's not all. An ancient blood runs through your veins and it would awaken on your 17__th__ birthday. But before that, I would like to tell you a story._

_Long time ago, there was this girl who fell in love with a boy of lower status and her parents forbade her from meeting the boy. However, the girl found out that the boy was of the same status as her, just that he was an outcast of the family since he was different, weaker._

_He fell in love with her too but their love was short-lived. After the girl got pregnant, another man came and destroyed their 'would-be' family. He cast charms to make the man forget his status and the girl. He made the man's family disappear and made people think that the family was never famous, never special. The girl, heavily pregnant could only flee and watch silently on the side, unable to do anything. 10 months later, their child was born and the man found the girl no matter where she hid. The girl was no match for him. When he succeeded, he placed the child in the worst orphanage he could find and allowed him to be abused and mocked at._

_My dear child, I am sorry I would not be able to watch you grow up. The girl was me and the boy was your father, Tom Riddle. He was also a pure-blood wizard despite what others tell you. The man was Albus Dumbledore and he was the one who tore our family apart. If you are wondering why I knew so much before things actually happened for me, I am a seer. My powers have fortunately not passed to you so you do not have to suffer knowing things before they actually happened and not being able to do a thing._

_About your ancient powers, I would like to tell you that you are a dark elf. I am sure that you are aware that a dark elf has to go through a transformation on their 17__th__ birthday. It might be a bit painful but after that, you will develop even stronger magical powers. You will also get wings and claws but you can always will them away._

_You will also have a mate. Please do not reject your mate. Your mate has been chosen by the Heavens on who could suit you the most. She's your other half. However, you are a rare case among us, dark elves. Your mate has not been born and would not be for years. You would feel a tug when she is born. Do not worry about your age difference with her as you would stop ageing when you are 25 years old – so do your mate and any other dark elves' and their mates._

_As for your heritage, you are a pure-blood on both sides – wizard and dark elves. Please do not grief that you are not human as this may give you the power you need to defeat Dumbledore._

_Use your powers wisely._

_Always in your heart,_

_Merope (your mother)_

Soon after, a loud scream echoed through the orphanage and the parchment fell to the ground. Before I was engulfed by the piercing pain, a thought passed through my mind, "Dumbledore, you would regret it. You wrecked my life and I would get my revenge!"

_-Years later-_

My eyes flew open as I felt a strong tug in my heart. Crimson eyes met green as I hissed loudly, "Mine. Lily Evans, you are mine!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please read my _'editor's'_ story if you wish to. =D she writes brilliant story but sadly, not on . Her URL for posting stories is "dreamretriever45 . blogspot . com" (remove spaces) to check out her stories. Reviews for both of us are loved. =))**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Edited by: Felixlee14

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE

**Chapter 2:**

-Harry's POV-

Sixteen years ago, on this fateful day, my parents died to save me. As I walked along the stony path to my parents' tombstone, I began thinking of how my life would have been if my parents were alive. I shook my head as if to get rid of my wishful thinking. My parents were dead and would never be revived again, all because of Voldermort.

When I reached my parents' tombstone, I realized that my mother's name have been magicked off. I seethed with anger and clenched my fist tightly. Who had done this to my mother? Can't she leave this world in peace?

As I grew angrier and angrier, I felt short jabs of pain in my hands and back. Initially, I thought that it was my anger which caused my nails to dig into my palms and I was crouching too long till my back ached. Then, a sudden realization jolted through me as I realized that it was my fingers which were hurting and my shoulder blades which were in pain. The pain was coming from inside and not outside.

What was happening to me?

In the distance, I saw two figures approaching me. I squinted to see clearly as I was feeling giddy. The earth seemed to be spinning around me. A woman with ginger red hair and sparkling emerald eyes approached me.

"We have been waiting for you for years," she said gently.

"Mum?" was my only thought as my vision went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jolted out of the bed with a start. Was that a dream? I did a quick scan of the room before I realized that it was not one of the rooms at the Dursley's or was it the tombstone.

Where was I?

I was just about to have a panic attack when a beautiful lady came in with a young man trailing behind her. I could not recognize the man as he was behind the lady but I sure did know who the lady was. It was the lady I dreamt of, my mother.

"Honey, you are awake. Would you like some dinner? You have been unconscious for 4 hours," she told me gently.

"Mum? What-Why are you here? I thought yo-you were dead!" I sputtered and almost fell off the bed.

It was then that I realized the changes done to my body. I had a large pair of pure black wings with stormy grey streaks on it. I also had long claws and I felt that I was more powerful than before. What was going on?

Before I could open my mouth and bombard my mother with questions, she raised her hands and motioned for me to listen to her explanation.

"Harry, I have been waiting for you for so long. The life that you once knew might not be the same again after today. The good might not always be the good ones-"

"What does that means?" I interrupted her, on the verge of another panic attack. The way my mother was putting it was as if she was on the dark side! She can't be, can she?

My mother sighed and chided, "Could you at least let me finish what I am about to tell you? You are my son and I am Lily Evans, your mother that everyone told you about. However, I was not the person everyone thought I was. I was adopted by the Evans' family. My parents were pure dark elves who lost their lives in the epic battle of the creatures. They were also pure blood wizards and have a high ranking but my existence was kept a secret for my safety. Nobody knew who I was but a few and before they could do anything, I was whisked away and left in the Evans' house for my _'protection'_"

"The man who placed me there did anything he could do to ensure that I did not know about my heritage. Even when I was admitted into Hogwarts, I always thought I was just a muggleborn witch. However, my mate found me and told me the truth through a letter. After a short while, I fell in love with him and got pregnant with you when graduation was approaching. My mate was not James. Dumbledore was the one who isolated me from my own people and he tried to put me with James repeatedly despite the fact that he knew I did not like him."

"He threatened to kill you and go on war with my mate before I agreed to "marry" James for both of your safety. He imperioed everyone to make them believe I was in love with James all along. My mate also did not know the truth along with everyone else. He thought that I had betrayed him and had another person's child and he came after me."

"Luckily, James thought that you were his child and he protected you when my mate went after you. He died for you and that might be the only thing I am grateful to James for. My mate grabbed me away for questioning and left you in the ruins. However, when I told him the truth and came back, you were gone. You were taken by Dumbledore, the one man who wrecked my life."

"Everyone thought I was killed by a fire that erupted soon after you left. That was why they could not find James and my body. I could have came back for you but the wards that Dumbledore placed around the Dursleys' prevented my mate and I from entering it. Breaking the wards might put you in some serious danger," my mother sighed.

I was stunned. Historically, the only person who attacked my family was- it can't be! I shifted myself so that I was able to see my father. He was familiar and I was sure I have seen him before during my life at Hogwarts. I saw him in my 2nd year… VOLDEMORT?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the people who put me on story alert, reviewed and put me as fave author or put this story as fave story. =DD

I put up a poll for whether you people want a good ron or bad ron so please go and choose so i can write this story according to how u guys like it. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, LMNM

**Chapter 3:**

-Harry's POV-

Wha-No! It can't be! Fate must be playing a trick on me! My mother could not have fallen in love with such a monster! I don't believe this. This must be still a dream, a very bad one.

"Wha-Mu-No. How-Why?" I sputtered, at a loss of words.

"Harry, Voldemort is not him. Your father is Tom. Tom Riddle. Voldemort is a façade created by Dumbledore. It was all made up by him, all the times that you have met Voldemort or his death eaters. He was aware that you are Tom's son and with Tom's and your magical abilities, together, both of you would be unstoppable. You would expose all the things that he had done and usurp his position as the leader of the wizarding world."

Tom, or my dad, I thought as I shook my head mentally, came and placed his hand on my shoulders and smiled at me.

"I would get you to acknowledge me and love me," Tom said softly to me.

I heard the love and devotion in his soft voice. He was definitely not the Voldemort I knew. Who was I to deny his love? I have been devoid of love from people for far too long. I could get used to this.

"I could try to love you and treat you like my dad," I whispered, not missing the happy beam he shot at me at that sentence.

"Do you want to know more about dark elves?" Dad asked.

This question got my attention. I never bothered to study much about magical creatures as I would never have thought I was one. The only thing I knew was that they would be more powerful. I looked at my claws and my wings… The wings… Why are there streaks of colours on it? What does it means?

"Why are there streaks of colours on my wings? How does my body choose that colour?"

"They are the colour of your mate's eyes. For example, the colour streaks on my wings are emerald green as it is my mate's eye colour."

I nodded dumbly. So my mate has stormy grey eyes, who could it b-. My thoughts were interrupted by my dad's voice.

"The Malfoys' are coming here soon. I know that you do not usually get along with the family, but do remember, they are not as bad as you think they are. It is just something the old coot thought of. Their family have been pure dark veelas for centuries and I heard that Draco had gone through his inheritance a few months ago and is waiting for his dominant to find him."

Dominant? So that means that Draco, the arrogant ice prince, is a submissive. Haha. I never thought I would see this day. I can rub this piece of information in his face for all I want, provid- How do you know if you are a dominant or submissive? What if I was one too? I sure could not think of myself as a submissive.

"If you are wondering how to know if you are a dominant or submissive, look at your wings. Your wings are wide and large, thus, you are a dominant. For a submissive, their wings would be small and _'cute'_ as they are supposed to attract the dominants. It would only be till their back and no longer than that. The wings would also enable them to fly, just not as fast as a dominant could."

I was stunned. How could he have known what I was thinkin-

"You were broadcasting your thoughts. I could teach you- or maybe Severus is more suited for it. He is more familiar with them than I am, since he uses it basically every day…" my dad trailed of as he pondered over the options.

"No! I swear that the man is trying to kill me! And isn't Snape supposed to be on Dumbledore's side? Being their spy for the light and all?" I asked panicked at the thought of Snape actually teaching me one-on-one. He would torture me and probably murder me when nobody is watching!

"He is a spy pretending to be a spy on the other side. He was named both yours and Draco's godfather as he is a close and trusted friend of Lucius, Lily and I. Severus was actually helping you by treating you badly. Or else, Dumbledore would keep an even closer eye on both Severus and you and would be more suspicious of Severus' intentions then ever since he was supposed to be on the _'Light'_ side."

I nodded as the fire flared green. Lucius Malfoy stepped out gracefully, together with his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. They are followed shortly by Draco Malfoy, my sworn arch nemesis for 6 years. However, I felt the tug that had been present since my inheritance strengthened when I saw him. It felt weird but so right, as if it is was meant to be like that every time.

He was looking at me intently but there was no malice behind that stare. He moved towards me as if he was unaware of his own actions. As he moved nearer and nearer, I could feel the tug become stronger and stronger and it filled me with a sense of happiness I could not explain.

Draco! Draco is my mate! He is mine!

I yanked him towards me before snarling, "Mine!"

I dropped my hands from his body, aware of the emptiness from that action. I could not make sense of why I have done that. Why would I feel that way towards Malfoy, my arch enemy? What was going on?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is weird to post 2 chapters in a row but i do not want to disappoint some of you as my exams are coming up and i would not be able to post for like 3 weeks? so yarh..

I know i just started and should not have started at this time but please do not give up on me! I promise that by the time my exams are over, i will post 4 or more new chapters to make up. Thanks.

Please please still continue to read my stories.. =DD


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP

**Chapter 4:**

- Draco's POV-

I have known all my life that I was a dark veela and that I would go into my inheritance when I was 17. It was then that my mate would find me.

I met my mate, my dominant, when I was 11. I was so happy and offered my friendship to him but he rejected me. He chose the red-headed weasel instead of me! I grieved for days after that. I would love to wring the red-head's neck if only my dominant would not be upset…

Thus, I made a choice I regretted for life. I decided that if I could not get his attention because he loved me, I would get him to pay attention to be in the form of hatred. At least I would get close to him and speak _(taunt)_ him, instead of watching him afar. That was the most stupid decision I ever made.

Because of that, my mate hated me with passion. He would never think of me in 'that' way. I could not tell him anything. Not the truth about Dumbledore, his true life, everything… Not that he would believe me anyway.

Today is his birthday and the day he would go into his inheritance. It was time to go into the Riddle Manor. I started fidgeting. Would he reject me? What if he di-

"Draco, it is time to leave," my mother's melodic voice chimed, looking at my if I was going to go mad.

I was if I was rejected. There would not be any meaning in living in a 1ife without my mate. He was everything. I stepped up shakily before entering the fire place after my mother. When I reached Riddle Manor, I was greeted by a beautiful sight. My mate was hot, especially after the transformation, not that he was not hot before.

When Harry saw me, he gave me a wary look as if he was unsure of what was going on. He probably was confused about the weird feelings he was getting as it is the first time he knew the truth and Tom and Lily possibly did not have time to explain to him in details.

Suddenly, I was pulled against his chest as he growled 'mine!' to the rest at the adults and glared at them.

I relished in the feeling of being pulled against him before he pulled away and his face froze in bewilderment. I almost let out a whine as my body lost contact with the warmth…

- Harry's POV –

What was going on? Why does everyone looks so amused? Oh my gosh. Malfoy is so going to kill me for hugging me…

To my surprise, Malfoy looked almost disappointed that I pulled away from the hug before his cold Malfoy mask went back in place.

"Do you feel a tug at your chest when you see Draco?" my mother asked gently, apparently realizing what was wrong with me.

I nodded, confused.

"Do you feel like you want to protect him at all costs and not want anyone near him? Not even people that have always been near him like his best friend, Blaise or Pansy?"

I nodded and growled, not wanting to think of other people near him. Then, I stopped myself and I was even more confused.

"Do you wish to pin him to the wall and kiss him senseless and never let him out of his sight again?" my father added teasingly with a big wide grin.

I nodded, against what my mind was yelling. I was blushing madly but I knew that I already thought that Malfoy was cute when I found out that I was bisexual. It was normal for me to think this way right?

The adults looked at each other happily and said, "I think we know why you are feeling this way. Draco is your mate!"

What?! Malfoy is my mate? This must be a mistake. He cannot be my mate… He can't be… He is supposed to my enemy! Darkness engulfed me and I could think no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is very short and it has been a very long time since i posted but i still have two more examinations to go. I already have the other chapters on draft so don't worry! I would definitely post! I also made another story and it is also manipulative dumbledore. Will be up in few days. Review for this chapter is loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

- Harry's POV –

Urgh… My head hurts. Why was I back on the bed again? Malfoy…

MALFOY?!

I jerked out of bed to see Malfoy lying next to my bed, asleep. He looked so beautiful sleeping like that, but Dra-Malfoy, I thought furiously to myself, did not look peaceful. He had dried tear tracks on his pale face and he looked like he cried himself to sleep. His vulnerability made me reach out to him unconsciously, and caress his face.

"Harry?" Dra-Malfoy's eyes blinked open sleepily.

I hurriedly withdrew my hands from his face as if I had touched acid. He looked hurt for a moment, but suddenly, it was gone. It was so quick that I wondered if it was just a trick of the light. The dark elf in me was running rampant and I vowed not to make him upset again if I could help it, but I could not help but ask myself if the hurt that flashed through his eyes was because of me…

Deep in my heart, I knew that I actually did not mind being together and bonded to Draco, if I was honest with myself. He was gorgeous and I might have a tiny whiny crush on him at the start of sixth year, after I found out that I was gay. But I thought that I would never have a chance with Draco, so I just kept my feelings to myself and categorized it as an unrequited love and tried to forget about it. But now that I know that Draco is my mate…

I turned my attention back to Draco, when I realized that tears were starting to gather in his eyes and he hurriedly looked down and tried to run away from the room.

To say that I was just surprised was an understatement. I quickly cuddled Draco to my chest and asked him what was wrong.

"Because you hate me! You are going to reject me! I know it!" he wailed and took my now loose arms wrapped around him as a chance to escape.

Before I had a chance to respond, he was out of the room. Even though I ran out of the room only seconds after he did, I could not find him. I was not used to the big manor and walked around aimlessly, not knowing where to start. Suddenly, an idea struck me and I snapped my fingers hurriedly for a house elf.

"What can Tinky be doing for Master Harry, sir?"

"Can you tell me where Draco is right now?"

The house elf nodded furiously and disappeared with a _'crack'_. She appeared soon after, telling me that Draco is in his room in the manor which was given to him by my dad. I told the house elf to lead me there and soon, I was at the door of his room, fidgeting anxiously.

I knocked on the door nervously, not knowing what to expect. My heart was pounding fast and hard as I gently pushed the door open. My calm exterior broke when I saw Draco sobbing into the pillow. I could not help but run forward and pull him to my chest.

"Harry! Harry! Please do not reject me! Please… You do not have to stay. Just do not reject me, please…" Draco trailed off, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Oh, Draco. I would never reject you. I love you. I thought that you did not love me, that is why…" I wiped off the tears from his cheeks. Even why crying, Draco Malfoy still looked beautiful, just like an angel that descended from heaven.

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at me, trying to determine if this was a cruel joke. To reassure him, I leaned in to give him a kiss on his lips, enjoying the blush that spread through his cheeks when that happened.

Despite the rumors that spread around the school saying that Draco had bedded everyone except for the teachers, I knew that Draco is very innocent. The blush on his face confirmed it. I smirked and trailed kisses from his face to his neck and intently sucked on all his sensitive spots. He let out a moan and subsequently blushed again. I grinned widely before attacking his mouth the second time. I probed his lips with my tongue and he gasped in shock. I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue in and we battled for dominance, which he willingly gave to me. I pulled away first for oxygen, enjoying the whine he let out at the loss.

Draco's cheeks were flushed red and his normally neat and tidy blonde hair was messy. In my eyes, he could not look any sexier than this.

Before I could lean in for another kiss, the door flew open and there stood my dad, smirking widely.

"As much as I know both of you would like to continue, I would like to inform Draco that his friends have reached and his presence is required."

Different thoughts and emotions flew through my head all at once. Draco's friends? Who were they? And how would they react when they knew that I was with Draco, their Slytherin Ice Prince?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update! Hope that you people do not hate me for this! I am sorry to say that it is kinda late to say you want a submissive Harry but i will write another one about that! I promise! And the results of the poll up to know shows that most of you want a dark ron. If you don't wish for that to happen, please go and vote!

I am also kinda sad with the number of reviews i am getting. Please drop me a review for this chapter! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**

- Normal POV –

Draco descended the stairs leading to the hall gracefully, his face not betraying the mixed emotions within him. He was happy because Harry had accepted him, but at the same time, he was very nervous. His friends had known that Harry was his mate but they did not like him as they thought that Harry was not good enough for him. But now that Harry was his mate… Draco was afraid that they would not accept Harry. Blaise and Pansy were like his family and he was scared that he would be forced to choose. It would hurt that he would have to choose his mate over his friends.

Blaise's eyes widened as he took in Draco's state of dress. Draco's clothes were rumpled and his lips were red and swollen. It was obvious that he had just been thoroughly kissed. Draco and Harry had just gotten moments ago, thus, Draco had no chance to tell them, explaining Blaise's shock. Draco had also once said that he would not settle for another even if Harry did not like him back. Harry was not with Draco as he wanted to give Draco and his friends some space, thus, it made them more curious.

Pansy had also noticed him and his state of dress.

"Who?" Blaise whispered.

Blaise was also a creature, a dark fae to be exact, and he knew how painful it could be to be with someone who was not your mate. Draco blushed and prepared himself for the questioning session that he knew was sure to come from Pansy and Blaise, who regarded him as their little brother, whom they needed to "_protect_".

"Harry," Draco mouthed, hoping that they would not be able to hear and thus, not ask any more questions.

However, they were prepared for it and read his lips. Their faces immediately, started changing colors. Draco knew that they were about to explode in anger, so he quickly to told them the whole story, in hopes of placating them, so that they would not go after his mate, who was in Draco's room, pacing up and down, the last time Draco saw him. But instead of being happier, Blaise and Pansy's faces turned even redder if that was possible.

They were furious! How could Harry take advantage of the innocent Draco when he was down?! To say that they were hopping mad was an understatement. They were happy for Draco, of course. But they are afraid that Harry would just use Draco and Draco was a very emotional and fragile person. He would not be able to comprehend why Harry had left him and would withdraw from everyone when that happened, even from his parents and friends. Pansy and Blaise definitely did not want that to happen.

Just then, Harry came down the stairs as he could not stand being hidden in his mate's room, not knowing what to expect. What if Draco was hurt both mentally and physically because Draco's friends did not accept him as Draco's mate? With that thought, he made his way to the hall, losing his way a few times in the huge manor. After a while, he was finally able to locate the hall in which Draco was at.

As Harry walked calmly down the stairs, Pansy and Blaise's eyes turned to him and glared, as if not agreeing with something that had to do with him. Just then, Harry noticed that Draco looked distressed and seemed to be pleading with Pansy and Blaise over something. Harry emitted a growl and ran over to Draco and pulled him close to his chest. Harry did not care of what Draco's friends would think of him at that moment. All he cared was that Draco was upset and he would protect Draco.

Pansy noticed that Draco seemed much happier when Pot – Riddle was around. They knew that they were making Draco more and more upset by not accepting Harry.

"Welcome to the family, Rid – Harry," Pansy told Harry who was very surprised. It has been worth it to call Riddle, Harry, when Draco gave Pansy and Blaise a wide beam.

"You better take care of our little brother, or else… " Blaise warned Harry, cracking his knuckles to emphasize the statement he made.

Harry agreed and they started making some light conversations when a brown owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. Harry noticed that the owl belonged to Charlie and gasped. He had forgotten to send a mail to Charlie, Bill, Fred and George, telling him that he was alright. They must be very worried by now.

Harry hurriedly ripped the letter open, realizing curious stares directed at him. He told them that he would explain later and read the letter quickly.

_Our little brother,_

_Where are you? Do you know that when we finally find you, I am going to throttle you for making us worry so much?! We know that you are no longer at the Dursley family home. Good for you then. We know how much you suffered there and hated it. You were basically treated like a house elf!_

_Ignore Fred for writing those depressing stuff. Anyway, the important stuff is where are you? You know that we will always follow you, because you are our friend and our precious little brother. We will always accept you._

_Now, I hope that the owl will return with your whereabouts. We are getting bored of having just those two for compan – hey! Anyway, we really hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Your dragon tamer, big brother and tricksters_

Harry gave a wide grin after reading the letter. He passed the letter to Draco to read and hurriedly summoned a piece of parchment and a quill before stopping. Things are different now that Harry was on a different side of the war with the Weasley family. Would Charlie, Bill, Fred and George join him and leave their family, or will they be fated to meet on the battle ground?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! Do you like this chapter? Sorry that it took quite a long time. I had it on paper for quite some time but I was a bit busy this week with my CCA.

I would like to remind you that the poll for the dark Ron/ light Ron is ending soon. Up to now, the dark Ron (on Harry's side) is winning. If you don't want it, go and vote now! =D

Reviews are loved! I seriously do not mind it even though they flood my email inbox. Go on and make my day!~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

- Normal POV –

Harry looked at the blank parchment, unsure of what choice he should make. Should he risk writing this letter? It would hurt though, if Bill, Charlie, Fred and George did not accept him. They were the first few people to accept him for who he really is and they were his brothers in all but blood. Harry sighed and looked at Draco who nodded his head in encouragement, knowing how much the four Weasley children meant to Harry.

Harry picked the sugar quill off the table and nibbled it at one end of it as he thought of what to write.

_My brothers,_

_I missed you guys too. You were right, I am no longer at the Dursleys and I am glad to get rid of them. I would never go back there ever again. I have found a new destiny, a new home and it is time for you to know the truth and join me._

_I am a dark elf and my mate is Draco Malfoy, the dark veela. Before you jump to conclusions, I would like to tell you something. The dark is not always the dark. Things are different now. Would you still stand along with me? _

_If you are willing to meet me, please floo to the Riddle Manor. The password is "emerald". I hope that you are not that disgusted by me. Hope to see you soon._

_Forever your little brother,_

_Harry Riddle_

Harry then used Charlie's owl, which was still waiting for him, to send the letter as Hedwig had been killed by his uncle so as to get rid of that "noisy oddity that is disturbing innocent little Dudley". Harry vowed to get revenge for Hedwig, but now was not the right time. He had to get everything settled down first, before getting revenge. Anyway, he knew a few people who were willing to help him in his quest to torture the Dursleys, for example, his brothers, mate and dad.

Harry's thoughts, however, was disrupted by the fire, in the fire place, flaring. Two redheaded men stepped out of it, followed by two younger men. They immediately surveyed their environment and their eyes fell on Harry.

"Whoa Harry. _What had_ happened to _you. Not _that we_ are complaining._ You look_ almost edible_." Fred and George took turns saying the sentence.

This sentence caused Draco to whimper and shrink closer to Harry. Harry immediately went closer and rubbed his back to calm him down, while shooting glares at Fred and George, knowing that they were just kidding and found the whole incident funny. Fred and George were just trying to get a reaction out of Draco.

"Dray, calm down. They were just kidding. They are too obsessed and in love with each other to care about me in a "more than just friendship" way."

"Aww. How cute. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin is in love with our little brother, the Gryffindor and –"

Before they had a chance to finish their sentence, they let out two loud yells. "What was that for, Charlie?!"

"That was for disturbing Harry and Mal- Can i call you Draco?" At Draco's nod, Charlie continued and stated that he would want to know what was going on. Just then, tom and lily came into the room.

"Welcome. What are you guys talking about? Can we join in?" Lily said with a smile, approaching the four Weasley children cautiously, not wanting to scare them off.

"Are you Lily? Harry's mother? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Bill yelled, but otherwise remaining quite calm.

Harry pointed to himself and indicated that he would like to explain to them. He sighed and said, "I shall give a summary of the whole story. Dumbledore sucks, he harmed my parents. My mum is alive and my dad is tom, also known as Voldemort. He is good and we are dark elves. My mate is Draco, a dark veela. These are his friends. Do you still want to be brothers with me?"

Harry ended the sentence nervously, not knowing what to expect. He would not blame his "brothers" for not sticking with him anymore, despite what they had said earlier. After all, the Weasley family was light wizards for centuries and being with him meant that they would have to betray their family.

While harry was deep in thought, the Weasley children looked at each other and nodded. Fred decided to speak up.

"Harry, we were not kidding when we said that you were our brother in all but blood. We would follow you anywhere, even if you asked us to die for you. You gave us a meaning to life. We would follow you, of course."

Beside Fred, the other brothers nodded and smiled. Harry gave a sigh of relief and went to join them while giving them a detailed explanation of what had happened and why he said Dumbledore was bad.

"Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot who caused my grandfather not to be able to stay with my grandmother, feeding him lies. He also purposely placed my father in the orphanage and me with the Dursley family. He caused us to suffer a lot and we were even abused. My mother was thought to be a muggle born but was actually a pure-blooded witch, same for my father. People just did not know of it because of Dumbledore. That is why, he sucks."

When everyone heard that Harry had also been abused, they were furious and wanted to attack the Dursley family and Dumbledore but they calmed down after they heard that Harry had a plan to get revenge but it was not now. They continued to speak and bond with each other for the rest of the day, happy now that they had more people on their side.

Now that four out of 7 Weasley children were on Harry's side, what would happen when school reopened?

* * *

Sorry for the super late update. I did not have much inspiration but I can tell you briefly what is going to happen in the next chapter. I will keep on telling what is going on in the next chapter if you guys like it. Or I will stop.

There is still 4 more chapters till the decision of Ron's side is out. So either review or poll. I will tally both sides. =D Now the result is: Dark side: 10 Light side: 11.

Review and constructive comments are welcomed! Make my day!

_Chapter 8:_

_Severus Snape came to the Riddle Manor as the dark lord had requested. He did not know what is going on but the dark lord said that his service was required. As he stepped in, he saw three people seated on the couch, the dark lord, the princess and another pers - POTTER?! _


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

- Normal POV –

Severus Snape, the feared potions master of Hogwarts, hurried along the corridors of Hogwarts, eager to get to his room. He was required to be in the Riddle Manor as his lord, or rather his friend, had requested. He did not know what was going on but Tom had said that his presence was required.

He hurriedly entered his fireplace and shouted out "Riddle Manor" while throwing some floo powder. As he arrived at the manor, he realized something was out of place. When he was called to Riddle Manor, he was usually greeted by Tom and Lily sitting together on the sofa. However, this time, they were separated by a teenager with black hair. Somewhere inside him told him that he had seen this boy before but he could not place it. Suddenly, it all clicked.

Tom was the first to notice the shocked expression on his friend's face and tried not to smile. A dark lord doesn't smile at these things. Everyone seemed to think he was the dark lord and in a way, he was. Just not an evil one. He was doing the dark arts and its siblings, so he was dark. But that does not mean light magic can't be dark. One person can easily levitate a heavy boulder or table and drop it on someone's head. That could result in a death. Isn't that dark too?

While Tom was busy thinking of these things, Severus was looking at Potter, or so he thought. He could not get away from Hogwarts for the last meeting as he was going away often enough and Dumbledore was getting suspicious. Severus did not know that Harry Potter was now known as Harry Riddle and was the long lost son of Tom and Lily. He had long known of what they were.

Having noticed his staring, Harry shifted uncomfortably. After all, the very same professor now staring at him was the very professor that tortured him for years. Lily giggled at the whole scenario and launched into a detailed explanation of what happened in the past week to result in this.

After the whole conversation, Severus had an even paler expression. All the inner circle death eaters were aware of Tom's son's existence, but everyone had thought that he died years ago. He was appointed the boy's godfather and had mourned for the loss of his godson. Despite what others thought, he did care for those he loved deeply. Now that he knew that the said boy he had tortured for years was his godson…

He shook his head as if trying to remove the bad thoughts from his head. He turned to the girl he always regarded his little sister.

"Does he know…?"

Lily shook her head and grinned. That was Severus' story to tell. Not hers. And she would like to see her son's expression when he was told the shocking piece of news but Lily knew that Harry would accept it. It was in his nature to forgive others for what they have done easily.

While Severus, Tom and Lily were communicating, they did not see Harry looking at both of them trying to figure out what they were talking about. What does he not know? It must be pretty important as Severus looked so uncertain while asking it. Deciding to just ask his mother what is going on later, he decided to take a look at Severus as he had not seen him in quite a long time, not that he wants to.

However, he realized that Severus did look a little different. He was paler, slimmer and a little bit more beautiful in this form. His hair was not greasy and his teeth…

HOLY CRAP! Was that a FANG?! SEVERUS SNAPE IS A VAMPIRE?!

The said man's head whirled around and he stared at Harry while his mother giggled at one side, feeling proud of her son for noticing that. Harry did not know why Severus Snape was staring at him in that manner before he realized that he must have said that out loud. Deciding he didn't care, he continued glaring at Severus.

"Holy shit. Are you a magical creature? A vampire?"

"Harry. Language." Lily growled from her place, crossing her arms and gave a very motherly glare at Harry.

Both males ignored her as they continued with their unspoken glaring contest. Finally, Severus spoke up after he looked at Lily and received a nod from his "little sister".

"Yes and I am your godfather."

"WHAT?! How can you be my godfather when all you wanted to do was to torture me and humiliate me?" Harry yelled at Severus and ran away from the living room.

Severus looked down from the furious teen. He knew that Harry would be mad, but not this mad. He did not have any idea that Harry was his godson until now as he was clueless that Harry Potter was the very same Harry Riddle – son of Tom and Lily. Tom and Lily never did tell anyone about that as they thought that Harry was too into the light arts to believe them until the transformation. Now that they knew that Harry did not mind being dark, they could tell others.

Lily sighed and looked at where Harry had run.

"I will go and look for him and at the same time explain to him what has happened to result in this. Tom, entertain our guests. I will show up with Harry in an hours' time."

Saying this, she dashed off after her son, unsure of whether he would accept Severus although she did seem confident before. They had a deep-rooted hatred due to James Potter. Grr... James Potter! Why must you always ruin my life?!

Thinking this, she stormed her way to Harry's room and she **WOULD** make sure that Harry did accept Severus.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hey. I think that from now on, the expected waiting time is 3 weeks. May be lesser. I don't know but I will not try to make it longer.

Now. I have a question. Do you people want a slightly longer chapter (1k – 2k more) but wait for a week more or do you want it to remain like this?

Reviews make my day, people. I don't mind the new readers to review from chapter 1 itself. It will actually make me more happy. Make my day!

Cya,

xiiaogurlz


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be .

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

- Normal POV –

An hour later, Harry Riddle came down from his rooms looking sheepishly at Severus. He was told everything by his mother and felt very guilty at yelling at Severus without knowing what really happened.

"I am sorry. My mum explained to me what really happened. I am really sorry, Uncle Sev." Finished with his speech, he looked down, as if the floor was suddenly very interesting. Harry half expected his godfather to scream and yell at him, humiliating him further than he already is like in the past.

Severus Snape looked at Harry with a sigh. He knew that it was not Harry's fault. If the person that always tortured him and embarrassed him was a vampire and was also his godfather, he would have acted worse than this. The only thing he was glad for was that Harry seemed to have forgotten his previous actions and was asking for **his** forgiveness instead of him asking for **Harry's** forgiveness.

He ruffled the shorter and younger boy's hair and raised the embarrassed teen's head up.

"I am the one that is supposed to be sorry. I treated you like a piece of junk all because I thought you were James's son. He ruined Lily, Tom and my life but now that he is dead, I thought I needed someone to put the blame on and there you were. I didn't know that we have all fallen into Dumbledore's trap. I did not know that you were my missing godson, the child of Tom and Lily. Sorry." Severus said all these under one breath and looked nervously at Harry.

Harry smiled brightly. It went easier than he expected. He hugged Severus who froze before tentatively hugging him back. Harry's grin brightened before he led them to the main room where the rest were. Harry was adamant that the rest should like Severus too as he was not as bad as Harry originally thought.

However, once Harry led the older vampire into the room, something unexpected happened.

Before Harry had even processed what was going on, he realized Charlie was pinned below Severus while Severus was lapping at Charlie's neck. Harry tried to go and help Charlie but was pulled back by Draco and his mother.

Harry looked at them, confused. He was worried that Charlie could be hurt, though he did not know why Severus would act like this. He seemed fine while walking to this room, but suddenly…

Harry felt Draco leading him out and he let himself be led by his mate. Once he was outside though, he bombarded Draco with numerous questions.

"What is going on? Would Charlie be hurt? He is my big brother, I don't want him hurt. Why is Severus acting this way? Why did you and mum sto-" He was cut off by Draco's lips on his own.

"Calm down, 'Ry. You remember that Severus is in full vampire mode now?"

At Harry's confused nod, Draco continued.

"Vampires have mates like us. However, they are only able to recognize their mates when they are in full vampire mode. That was why he did not recognize Charlie as his mate before this. They are immortal, just like us. Severus looks younger now right? They stop aging at twenty eight and they will be required to turn their mate. However, that is if their mate does not reject them." Draco said, his expression looking sadder at the last sentence.

Harry noticed the change in his mate's expression. "What would… what would happen if… if Charlie rejected Severus?" he asked tentatively. He had just found his godfather; he did not want to lose him so soon. But at the same time, Charlie was his big brother who had stood on his side for numerous years. Harry needed them both.

The dark veela gave a heavy sigh before continuing, "Uncle Sev could go mad. Vampires when faced with rejection would try to force their mates into loving them, believing that it is the best way. It is instinct. Usually these would not work as the person does not love them back and they would forcibly turn their mate. When humans are not turned on their own will, they become… become mad."

Draco's face was filled with tears. He had gotten attached to Harry's "siblings" during this time and did not want Charlie to be hurt, just like Harry. However, Severus was his close guardian and godfather. He knew it would kill Severus if he really hurt Charlie. He was aware of his godfather's affection to the dragon tamer but Severus never really did anything about it.

Harry instinctively went closer to his mate, in an attempt to calm him down. He was in disbelief. Charlie would be mad?! NO! He wanted his brother to be safe but he knew there was nothing he could do but to wait it out patiently. There were certain things he could not interfere with but he had a sneaky suspicion it would not turn out as badly as he thought. Harry had always noticed Charlie sneaking looks at Severus when he thought nobody was looking but Harry did not know if it was love or hate. He hoped it was the formal…

* * *

_Meanwhile with Charlie and Severus…_

Charlie just lied there dumbly as Severus lapped at his neck. His brain had not caught up with him and he did not know what to do. Just when Charlie felt something poke at his neck, he sat up immediately, trying to push Severus away. He succeeded slightly, his many years of experience working with dragons coming to play.

"Severus, what is wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Charlie asked Severus worriedly. He had never seen Severus acting this way and is very concerned.

Severus sighed as he tried to reign in his vampire side who was thinking of ravishing Charlie there and then. "I'm sorry. It is just… You know I am a vampire right?" Severus asked Charlie nervously, trying to hide his emotions.

Charlie nodded. He had heard that from Draco when they were conversing in the room. He was not surprised. But he had to admit that he was pleased with the changes when Severus turned into his vampire side. He looked much younger and less fierce. This made him want to kiss h-. Charlie shook his head at that thought. He was not supposed to think this way of Severus. He was sure Severus hated him too.

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. "You know that vampires have a mate right? And that they could only be found when the person is in their full vampire form? Well… I…" Severus stuttered, trying to go back to the calm and arrogant person he once was. Apparently he couldn't do so in the presence of his mate.

Charlie nodded, not comprehending. He looked confused as he thought over what Severus had said. "_They could only be found when the person is in their full vampire form."_This sentence kept ringing in his head. A mate? He gasped. Was Severus saying what he thought he was? He was Severus's mate?

Charlie clearly thought so. He had a tiny little crush on Severus and it had grown seeing Severus look like that.

"Severus… Are you saying what I think you are?" Charlie asked, slowly and uncertainly.

Severus nodded hesitantly. Was this a joke? Charlie actually wanted him to like him?

At Severus's nod, Charlie tackled Severus, almost pushing Severus down with him but Severus's vampire instincts kicked him in time. He showered kisses along Severus's face and grinned all the way.

"Oh god… I never thought this day might come where you actually returned my feelings. I thought you would kill me or reject me when you found out I like you," Charlie moaned as he continued his exploration of Severus's face.

Severus laughed, before replying huskily, "Why didn't you try then? You never know. We could have done this for years…" Severus teased Charlie.

Charlie shuddered at Severus's husky tone before registering what he was saying. "You mean you like me even without your vampire side?" he asked, uncertainly.

At Severus's nod, Charlie gave him a beam. One that seemed to melt Severus's heart over and over again but Severus did not that love sick grin that was threatening to appear on his face, show. Instead, he continued to wear an emotionless mask that he had mastered for years.

Charlie noticed that and he promised that he would talk to Severus about that one day, but now was not the time. He just wanted to relax with Severus.

* * *

While they were happy in the Riddle Manor, Dumbledore was plotting something in Hogwarts. He could not understand where Severus had gone to and could not find him. Could Severus have betrayed him?

Dumbledore tried to dispel that notion but he could not. He was the greatest wizard since Merlin and the four founders, he needed to prepare for everything possible thing. But if that is the case, Severus would not have betrayed him.

Thinking of that, he went back to his planning of how to get Harry to continue believing him. Things were sure to spice up now.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hey people! Finally done with this chapter! It is a bit longer like other people wanted. I would like to thank you guys for the reviews.

Also, I would like to add that the waiting time for both stories I would write is slightly longer now as there is more work than usual. There is eleven examination papers I would have to take in all at the end of next year so I have to put in more effort. Please bear with me. When it is all done, I would post like once a week or something. So sorry.

I would like to apologize that I can't keep the blockage up as it is necessary for them to be happy with each other, to fight against Dumbledore. For those people who feel that this is too much of a happily ever after, angst is looming next. I would also want to consider Arthur and Molly being dark. What do you people think? (Personally, I think they should be light, but that's all up to you people).

Please review and make my day even brighter. I love hearing your comments.

Cya,

xiiaogurlz


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be.

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

- Normal POV –

Dumbledore rocked back and forth in his chair, waiting for his two supporters to come meet him. A knock on the door made him sit upright and pretend to read something.

"Something the matter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, lowering his glasses slightly to peer at them with a huge grandfatherly expression.

They shook their head slightly and Hermione Granger decided to speak up. "We seem to have lost touch with Harry.

* * *

First of September came faster than Harry wanted and soon, it that time of the year to board that scarlet steam engine which

would bring them back to Hogwarts.

Harry stood their apprehensively, Draco standing next to him. Their parents stood in front of them, wearing that Slytherin mask which they wore in public. However, Harry and Draco could see that in their eyes, they were reluctant to part from them, especially Tom and Lily who had just found their son.

Giving each of their parent a slight smile, they hurried up the train when the bell sounded, signifying that the train was leaving soon. They found an empty compartment and hurriedly sat down, waiting for their peers to arrive.

They waited for Pansy and Blaise to enter before locking up the door with a few dark spells to keep nosy intruders out. Harry had been taught all the he should know by his parents and was slightly more confident of his ability to stand against Dumbledore.

Harry turned his attention back to his friends. Pansy and Blaise soon became a very close part of him as he gained their respect by treating Draco exceptionally well, even when Draco was a tad unreasonable.

However, he was curious about something. Pansy and Blaise were creatures too, but he never heard anything about their mates?

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by the scarlet steam train stopping suddenly. Time had flown and they were back at Hogwarts – somewhere Harry was regarded as his safe haven before he found out the truth.

They hurried off to the carriage when they spotted Hermione and Ron. They did not notice Harry initially as he did change physically after the transformation and partially because he was with the snakes as they put it and tried not to associate with them. However, they caught a glint of the emerald eyes Harry had and was trying to hide and they hurried after him.

"Harry, what has happened to you? Why are you with the three snakes? You should come with us. We missed you so much," Hermione said, practically cooing at the last part, trying and failing to seduce him and make Harry come back to him.

Beside him, Draco gave a soft whimper, his submissive side coming into play when he saw someone else flirting with his dominant. Despite being strong and confident as an individual, he felt very bad for torturing Harry and making his life hell for him when they were younger. Draco always felt that Harry is only with him because he pitied Draco and would one day, leave him.

Harry glared at Hermione and took a step back. He then took Draco's hand gently behind his back and gave a soft reassuring smile that was unseen by all but the person it was meant for. He then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"First and foremost, you do not deserve to call me Harry. Call me Riddle and don't you dare insult my friends. As for what has happened to me, that is for me to know and you to find out. It is none of your bloody business anyway. You are asking me what I am doing with the three of them? I am just hanging around with my friends," Harry replied smoothly with a smirk and turned back to his friends.

They prepared to board the carriage and Harry was helping Draco in while Ron and Hermione spluttered around and tried to find something to convince Harry into being their _friend _again.

"Harry, how can they be your friends? We are so much better than those death eaters. They are probably just making use of you and subsequently bring you to you-know-who. Stick with us. We would probably be so much better than them. We are your best friends, Harry," Ron said confidently approaching Harry as if he was saving Harry from a fate worse than death and that Harry should be grateful.

Harry whirled around and glared daggers at Ron.

"They are my best friends from now onwards and they are better friends than you probably would ever be. They know the real me and mostly, they don't pretend to be my friends. Lastly, please take note that it is Riddle for you, Weasel," Harry spat out before boarding the carriage.

As the carriage sped away in the direction of the castle, the Slytherins and Harry had the opportunity to see Ron and Hermione gaping and spluttering like some sort of idiot and they smirked at each other and congratulated themselves on a job well done.

* * *

Hey people! Sorry for the super late update! School's been stressing me out and I have to spend most of my time studying though it was sort of worth it when my report book came back. From now onwards, I can only post like once in like three or four months, I hope you can understand. This applies for both stories, unless there is a holiday.

I have tabulated the scores of whether you want a dark or light Ron from both the poll and the reviews and I have concluded that it will be a light Ron.

One last question: Should I make Harry and Draco's love life rockier and not as perfect as it is now? After all, they are rarely perfect love lives but it is all up to you!

Review and constructive comments are more than welcomed.

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be.

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

-Normal POV-

Harry and his friends arrived at Hogwarts safe and sound without any interruptions from the two Gryffindors. Harry sighed inwardly. He still could not believe that his _"friends" _were just using him for money. Is that what being friends really were? Draco noticed that his mate was feeling down and subtly tried to cheer him up.

"Did you just see that Weasel? I think he just gained a few more ugly freckles and that mudblood needs some lesson in being attractive. Did you see her flirting? That is so much of a failure," Blaise said, interrupting their thoughts.

Pansy nodded her head. "I cannot believe she thought she was attractive. I am sure that even a dog could do more than that. She needs much, much more lessons but if she is teaching just to please that Weasel, I think it is not necessary. It would not take much to keep the Weasel entertained anyway," Pansy said disgusted, wearing a smirk.

"I cannot believe he is related to Charlie. Charlie is so sweet and sensitive. Unlike him. I am glad that Charlie has come over to our side. He makes Severus happy instead of the grouchy him you would see every day. I wonder if he would give fewer detentions because of that," Draco mused.

Harry shook his head. Nobody would be able to cause Severus to give lesser detentions. Not even his mate. But Severus has just lost his favourite person to pick on now and wondered which other unlucky Gryffindor would be his victim. For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to potions class. As the four of them continued talking, the carriage was hurriedly pulled towards their destination.

They arrived at Hogwarts too soon for their tastes and they went in solemnly. Who knows what would happen this year with Dumbledore against them and trying to trap them at every corner? It was not them that they were worried for. It was Harry. Despite their previous arguments, the Gryffindor had quietly and quickly climbed his way through their barriers and into their hearts.

"Are you demanding a resort? I do not think Dumbledore is going to agree to this," Draco said, interrupting the brief silence, remembering their previous talk about resorting him.

_Flashback:_

_Harry and Draco lied down on Harry's big and comfortable bed, Harry hugging Draco slightly._

"_What am I going to do when school reopens? You know we would not be able to see each other much anymore. With Dumbledore watching and us being in a different house. It would not be able to work," Draco said, slightly apprehensive. He knew that they would need a lot of time together as their bond was still newly formed and too long of a distance could kill them._

_Harry shook his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. "I was planning on resorting. We can discuss the plans later. Now, we got something more urgent to do," he said with a smirk and covered Draco's lips with him._

_Soon, all apprehension left Draco's mind and all Draco could concentrate on was that talented mouth doing wicked things to his mouth._

Harry nodded with an evil smile. "Dumbledore has no choice. I am the heir of Slytherin through my father and also, the heir of Ravenclaw through my mother. This makes up for two out of the four founders of the school and the lines of the rest are extinct. I have more power over the school than he does," he said.

Draco and his friends gasped slightly. "Does he know that?" Blaise asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, but soon. I was planning on using that to my advantage and demand a resort as the sorting hat would listen to me more than it will to him."

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you are going to get into Slytherin if you really resort anyway? You are also a Ravenclaw by blood. What makes you so sure that you would not land up in Ravenclaw?" she asked.

Harry just smirked and looked at her. "I was almost placed in Slytherin in my first year but I begged the Sorting Hat not to put me there as I heard that all Slytherins were evil. However, this time, I am certain the hat would finally put me where I belong."

They gaped at him, having not heard of that details before. Draco looked slightly sad. If only he did not irritate Harry, all of that would not have happened. He and Harry could be friends for 6 years before this!

Harry smiled reassuringly at Draco. "None of it was your fault. None, you hear me. We just fell into the manipulation of one Dumbledore. It was to be expected," he said, comforting his distressed mate.

Draco managed a tiny smile while they separated ways to sit at different tables for a while. Just a little while more and they would be able to be together. He went to the Slytherin table with a slight smile on his face.

Harry, however, was not having such a good luck. He was almost attacked when he sat down. It seemed that everyone had heard of his story and was now glaring at him except for Neville. Neville was just sitting in one corner, trying to disassociate with everyone else and make himself as small as possible. Ginny on the other hand, was the exact opposite of Neville. She was trying to attract Harry's attention and kept on sticking to Harry and gave that sad and pitiful look whenever Harry turned his head in his direction. She seemed to have some wrong opinion that Draco had seduced him and was trying to get him back with her "beauty".

Ron and Hermione had not seemed to get the message after he told them off. They thought that it was just a prank for them not contacting him all summer and another ploy to attract their attention. They plastered themselves next to him and all through the sorting, they were bothering him with nonsensical questions and comments.

"Harry, you were just fooling around right? It does not matter. We forgive you for your mistakes," Hermione said superiorly, like she was making a big sacrifice on her part.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored her. "That girl looks too much like a Slytherin. How could she be sorted into Hufflepuff?" Ron said, seeing as Harry was not replying anytime soon but all the same, he did not get much response other than Hermione nodding on the other side of Harry.

Inwardly, Harry was sighing_. Whether or not somebody lands up in one house or another was none of their business. Could they just stop irritating and bothering him and find someone else to bother? They can bring the Weaslet along too, _Harry thought as he sent calming waves through his connection to his mate to Draco. Draco did not look too happy that Ginny was plastered to him but looked much better now with all the waves.

Soon, the first years sorting came to an end and Dumbledore was about to stand up when Harry stood up and made his way to the front. He stopped right in front of the sorting hat and gave a nod to it which it understood very clearly.

"_Mr Harry Riddle," _the sorting hat cried out indicating his turn for a resort and gracefully, Harry sat on the chair on which the sorting hat laid on, ignoring the looks of astonishment on the faces of most of his schoolmates.

"_Mr Riddle. Here for another resort? Not satisfied with my previous sorting?"_

"It served its purpose. It made me tougher but the time to leave that house has come. I would go further like you said in another house."

"_Alright. You are even more like one than in your first year so if you are sure, let you be in _SLYTHERIN"

Only the last part was heard and Harry walked confidently down the steps to the Slytherin table where his mate and friends were waiting for him and has even gone through the trouble of reserving one seat for him. As he sat down and got to know some of the people in his house, he never knew Dumbledore look at Ron and Hermione and gave them a signal. It was time for them to get working.

* * *

_To be continued…_

There goes another chapter. I hope that everyone has been please with this chapter and not hate me because of my slow and irregular updates. I have been getting lesser reviews and this is quite sad. T.T

If there is something you want in this story, please feel free to inform me in the reviews or if you don't like showing it to everyone, you can drop me a PM. I will take into consideration those points that you made. Remember, constructive criticism is always more than welcomed!

Reviews are loved and please brighten up my dull and dreary day!

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be.

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS, PPBZ

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

-Normal POV-

Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise followed the rest of the Slytherins to the common room as they felt that Harry needed to familiarize himself with the environment even though they would not be sleeping there for majority of the whole school term. Harry had been made head boy and Harry personally felt that it was agreed on before Dumbledore knew that he had known the truth and it was just ploy to make Harry bend more towards the "light". They have agreed that since the head boy and girl room was separate and each consisted of two rooms, a kitchen and a living room, all of them would be staying there that school term. Harry and Draco would share a room while Pansy and Blaise would share another room.

Through the summer, when Blaise and Pansy grew into their inheritances, they had found out that they were each other's mate and they did not have much against that since they were best friends for years and knew each other very well. Draco, of course, was the most excited when this happened because now, his "brother" and "sister" would be even closer.

The four of them stepped into the common room last and glanced at it, while the rest of them quietened down. The rest of the Slytherins did not know how to react and they settled for listening, one trait that Harry thought was great and very different from how a Gryffindor would react. If it was a Gryffindor, they would have already been hexed and there would be arguments and fights going on.

"This place has not changed much since my second year," Harry mused, breaking the thoughts of many and shocking everyone, even his mate.

"You have been here before?" a boy which Harry recognized as Theodore Nott spluttered. The chosen one and golden boy had ever been to the Slytherin dorms and yet nobody noticed? How could he have achieved this feat without attracting the attention of many Slytherins?

Harry nodded with a smirk and turned to Draco. "Remember the last time in our second year when I was thought to be the Slytherin heir, which I am but I didn't think I was at that time? Crabbe and Goyle was acting weird remember? They told you they had a stomach ache. That was Ron and I," Harry said.

Draco looked shocked while Crabbe and Goyle had a dreamy expression on. "Yes, the floating cakes and chocolate," they mused.

Harry smiled a little but looked a little crestfallen as he remembered all the happy times he did spend with Ron and all the adventures they went together. He did feel disappointed that Ron and Hermione were only doing those for his money. If he did not go to the grave that day, he might not even have known the truth and would still be in the dark. But, would he be happier that way? It was not that he was not happy that he met Draco though. He thought of the endless possibilities of both cases and shook his head to clear his mind slightly.

Draco saw his upset and confused mate and gave him a slight smile that went unnoticed for most except for Harry.

"I cannot believe that you did that. That was worthy of a snake. So much for being a Gryffindor. You are truly a snake underneath that cover," Daphne Greengrass said, shocked. Nobody would be able to imagine the "golden boy" being sneaky and sly before Harry got sorted into Slytherin.

Harry smirked. "There are always things that you don't know. I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but I decided Gryffindor was better. But now, I regret not coming to Slytherin much earlier. You make better company than some of the Gryffindors up there in the tower," Harry teased.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise watched in awe as Harry settled in comfortably with the Slytherins and they were told the truth of what was going on. Most of the Slytherins knew of the truth already, through their parents, so this was just mere confirmation, not that it mattered to them. They never knew that Harry had such a witty personality.

Soon, it was time for them to return to the head boy dorms and they quickly made their way as it was nearing curfew soon and none of them wanted to be caught by the teachers standing on Dumbledore's side. This was a critical moment and many people would want to get Harry "back", thus, they had to be careful. It is better to be safe than sorry.

Dumbledore appeared just as they entered the head boy's dorm and cursed slightly. He was late, if only by a few seconds but it deprived him of a chance to "convince Harry of the truth". Dumbledore knew that Hermione and Ron could no longer be trusted to do anything, failures the both of them. It was now, his turn to show Harry just what he could do.

As the four of them slept on, peacefully unaware of the things around them, dark thoughts were revolving around Dumbledore's mind.

_

* * *

_

To be continued…

Thanks for those people who reviewed so far. I am curious of one thing though: why do so many people view this story and put it on alerts but so few people review? It is quite sad. D:

Please review and drop me constructive comments so that I can improve on my story. Thank you.

Cya,

Xiiaogurlz


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be.

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS, PPBZ

*_This chapter is dedicated to Emeralden Rapley who made my day with his encouraging words over MSN. Thanks!*_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13:**

-Normal POV-

The next day, the four of them went to the great hall in a joyous but cautious mood. They had a nice sleep and they had forgotten about Dumbledore and his real name being called out in the great hall in front of everyone. Dumbledore had not missed it and was processing every information since then. Due to their overconfidence of their abilities to protect themselves, Dumbledore found a correct opportunity to strike.

An owl swooped into the great hall just then and dropped an owl in front of Harry who was sitting and chatting at the Slytherin table with the others.

"Who is that from?" Draco asked curiously, staring at the high-class parchment in front of him. The person who wrote that had to be from a certain status, he deduced.

Harry shrugged before looking at the letter warily. He then checked the letter for hexes and portkey before opening it, seeing that it was just a normal letter. After scanning through it, he dropped the letter in surprise and anger. Harry then spun around and glared at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling brightly.

The letter read:

_Harry my boy,_

_I know that you were just shocked and deluded this summer due to Ron and Hermione leaving you alone. You must understand that they do have a life other than you my boy and I am sure you can always forgive them with your kind-heartedness._

_I wish to talk to you and come to my office at 8pm tonight. This is not a request. This is an order from the headmaster of the Hogwarts. _

_Sherbet Lemons are my favourites._

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Order of Merlin First Class_

Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked shocked at the emotions on Harry's face. They were not used to seeing the cool and emotionless (at times) Harry lose control like that and hurriedly grabbed the letter, curious. After scanning through the letter quickly, they too looked shocked and angry.

"What can we do now?" Draco asked softly. He was not going to admit it but he was slightly afraid. Afraid that the headmaster might somehow convince Harry that Draco was not worthy enough for him or to do something that caused Harry to hate him. Their relationship was still new and they did not bond yet and this caused some insecurity in Draco.

Harry smiled at Draco reassuringly. "There is nothing to worry about. There is nothing he can do. I mean I have mastered occulmency during summer so he cannot extract any information out of my head without me noticing. Also, I am immune to the compulsion curse," he said with a shrug and grin.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise did not feel reassured at all as there was no telling what the crazy old coot could do since he was already at his wits end. However, there was nothing they could do except to believe in Harry's abilities. One that had gotten him out of many tight corners throughout the past few years at Hogwarts.

"What is with the sentence 'sherbet lemons are my favourites' anyway?" Blaise asked, trying to lessen the tension.

Harry shrugged. "It is just the old coot's way of saying his password and those that do not really know him would not realise," he said.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of stupid?" she asked, amused.

"Well... One can never expect too much from a muggle-loving old coot can we?" Draco said, while all of them started laughing. The tension was broken. For now.

* * *

Harry entered the headmaster's office at 8pm sharp. He did not want to be too early and be in his presence for a second too long but do not want to be late either. The headmaster could use that to Harry's disadvantage and demand another meeting or detention and nobody really wants that. Maybe other than the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked shocked when Harry arrived and hurried to hide something in the drawers of the cupboard which made Harry raise an eyebrow, making a mental note to check what it was.

"Harry my boy. What has happened to you recently?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him with what Harry dubbed as the 'grandfatherly' expression. It might have worked last time when he was still ignorant and oblivious but it would not work now. Not when he knew of the truth.

"Just this and that. And I learnt a lot this summer," Harry said vaguely, riling up the headmaster.

"Now now. How about your **best friends** Hermione and Ron? They must have been very worried for you since you did not bother to contact them at all," Dumbledore said, trying to control his anger. It wouldn't do well to blow up at Harry now. Not before he could make Harry see him in a good light again.

Harry noticed the emphasis on the words 'best friends' and decided that it was enough. "You mean best friends that betrayed me as soon as they could? Best friends that were only with me because they could get fame off me and money compensated to them from going through those 'adventures' with me? Don't think I do not know any of these. I know and I had enough!" he blew up, yelling at the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked angry at him. "Let me make this clear. While you are in Hogwarts, you listen to me. I am the headmaster and you are under my command. Do not make me angry or you will regret it," he said, gritting his teeth.

Harry just raised an eyebrow and smirked. It seemed that Dumbledore had not realised that he was the heir to two founders yet and it could work to his advantage.

Dumbledore quickly dismissed Harry, knowing that there was nothing he could do about Harry's attitude for now. As soon as Harry left with a smirk on his face, he sat down and pulled those papers out and stared at it. Harry may not know it but a plan was already set into motion.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. My computer crashed and my stories along with all the other applications and documents are deleted so I had to reload them and stuff so it took some time. I apologize. On a lighter note, Emeralden Rapley decided to do a poster/ banner for this story! All hail him!

Read and review and make my day!

Cya,  
Xiiaogurlz


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be.

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS, PPBZ

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

-Normal POV-

Harry walked confidently down the corridors of Hogwarts. He knew that there was little Dumbledore could do to force him. He knew that he was the last remaining heir to Hogwarts except for his parents because the other two lines were extinct and there was nobody else who could place any other claim. As for Dumbledore, being the headmaster of the school did not help him much because Hogwarts, herself did not like him.

Most of the headmasters bonded with the school after they were made headmaster for a year. During that year, Hogwarts will decide if she wants to make herself known to the headmaster of that time and help him or her along with the controlling of the school. With Hogwarts' help, the headmaster can actually find out about anything that is happening around the school if she wishes to do so. However, during the time Dumbledore was made headmaster, Hogwarts had decided he was a bad candidate. Initially, Dumbledore was helping the school along but soon, he changed.

Instead of helping the students in the school bond, he separated them even further by having the students turn against one another, especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Unknown to most of the students, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had been once friends in their time. However, when they had passed on, their children had started fighting for the ownership of Hogwarts instead and this resulted in the people believing that their relationship was always bad but it was not true. Due to the arguments between their descendents, they sparked off a war and that resulted in a huge conflict.

Dumbledore had studied the history of the four founders and was well aware of this issue. However, as he grew up, he always thought that Slytherins were in the wrong and they were all dark. Since he regarded himself as the proclaimed saviour of the light, he had to take some actions against those Slytherins and eliminate them one by one.

He did so when he was younger to his best friend, Gellert Grindlewald (1) who happened to be in Slytherin. They used to be very close but ever since Albus got sorted into Gryffindor and Gellert, into Slytherin, Dumbledore began to distance away from Grindlewald even though he was still the same person he was when he was young. Grindlewald also had a lot of attention from the professors when they were in Hogwarts and this made Dumbledore angry. In his opinion, all Slytherins were in the wrong and they should not have any attention showered on them.

The breaking point for Dumbledore came when his little sister showered more care and attention on Grindlewald than on himself when he came over. Angry, he made up rumours about Grindlewald and about how Grindlewald was turning to the dark side when it was not true. He even killed his best friend of many years. This started and pushed him for his anti-Slytherin campaign, such as banning the 'dark' spells.

To the people of the dark side, for people such as Harry and Tom, there was no such thing like dark and light spells. There was only grey spells. Any spell could become dark and it all depended on one's opinions on the issue itself. Any spell could become dark if they landed in the wrong hands. For example, the levitating spell could become dark if someone levitated a piano and dropped it on someone's head. Also, the killing curse could also be a 'light' spell if it was used to put people out of their misery which was the origin of it. It could be used in the medical field and let the people pass on painlessly if they do not want to suffer anymore.

When Dumbledore had killed off Gellert Grindlewald, many people were in awe of him but after a few years, that had faded and the younger generation barely knew him of somebody more than the headmaster of Hogwarts and the victor in the battle against Grindlewald. However, that was not what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted to be a hero and wanted others to know him as a hero. That is why he created Voldemort.

When he knew that Merope Gaunt was pregnant, he went to extreme means to locate her and kill her off. He knew that she had Slytherin blood in her body and that any child she might have would be very powerful. However, what he did not expect was for Merope to already have given birth to the child when he found her. After killing her, Dumbledore had a better idea – that is to let the child grow up and become the next dark lord. When he killed off that dark lord, he would be even more recognised and honoured.

What he did not expect was for this child to grow up and thwart his plans that he set in motion. Tom Riddle grew in a muggle orphanage with the most company possible. He grew up bullied and hated because he exhibited his accidental magic at a very young age. He was disliked by both the children there and the caregivers at the orphanage. However, this did not put a dent in Tom Riddle's charming personality.

Tom Riddle is a very charismatic leader and he had a natural affinity with magic. At Hogwarts, it seemed as if he could communicate with Hogwarts, though Dumbledore knew it was not possible as even Dumbledore did not know how to do that. Tom Riddle was also a very intelligent student and many students and professors loved him. Dumbledore knew he could not do anything when Tom was in school and he waited patiently until Tom Riddle left school before creating lies about him. He made sure that Tom was out of the country on a research program before he executed his plans. When Tom came back, it was too late and all Tom could do was to hide because he knew there was nothing he could do.

Tom Riddle did not intend to do much to the Dumbledore until he found his mate and had a baby boy. When Dumbledore tried to attack them both, Tom found himself pressed not to attack him at sight but a prophecy created made Tom realise that the only thing he could do is to train his child to do what he could not – kill Dumbledore.

The prophecy says that Harry would kill the dark lord and Dumbledore himself was aware of this prophecy. However, Dumbledore believed that the dark lord refers to Voldemort and that Harry would kill off his father, kill off Tom Riddle, Voldemort. However, something that Dumbledore did not factor in was Harry's creature inheritance. It alerted Harry of what he needed to know and caused him to know the truth. This sudden change in behaviour had made a serious dent in Dumbledore's plan but there was already a plan and this plan is already set in motion, unknown to them.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny screeched, flinging herself at Harry, ignoring the shocked and startled look on Harry and Draco's face before clinging onto him.

"Oh why didn't you call me or owl me? I know you must be so confused right now and that you have been brainwashed by those stupid deatheaters? Why don't you come sit with Hermione, Ron and I? I can care for you. After all I am your **fiancée**," Ginny said, emphasising on the word 'fiancée' before trying to drag Harry away.

"FIANCEE?" Draco, Pansy and Blaise yelled, looking at Ginny shocked before their eyes darted to Harry's equally shocked ones.

"Of course," Ginny cooed. "I have the Potter ring right here with me," she said, smirking before bringing her fingers up and showing it off proudly.

Draco looked between Harry and Ginny who is still clinging onto Harry and darted.

"Draco?" Harry asked and shrugged Ginny's hands off him as if she was dirty and chased after him.

* * *

(1) – I don't know which house he was in but to fit my story, he shall be in Slytherin.

This chapter is very dry and it is more of describing what I want to include in the chapters later.

I posted it later than I planned. I didn't know there was so much homework to be done so sorry. I know that I have been apologising for almost every chapter so I promise that after my major exams, I will post regularly but bear with me for a while. I know how it is like to want to read a story but it is suddenly stopped for a very long time.

I appreciate all your reviews and putting me as favourite story or on story alert. It makes me feel better that at least there are some people who are reading my story.

Thank you. Review to make my day!

Cya,  
Xiiaogurlz


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Revealed

Summary: Things have changed for the boy-who-lived and hidden truths will come to light. What is Dumbledore's true intention? What is Harry's true parentage and destiny? Will he accept the truth? DarkHarry DMHP

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be.

Pairings (so far): TRLE, DMHP, FWGW, CWSS, PPBZ

**Please read the AN below. Thanks.**

**Clarification: **Even though this Harry is the son of Tom Riddle and Lily Evans, he is also the heir of the Potter and Black lines as left to him by James Potter and Sirius Black. Thus, he should have access to all the rings and all of them belongs to him except the Riddle ring which is still in the possession of Tom Riddle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 15:**

-Normal POV-

Draco wandered around the lake aimlessly. He knew he changed a lot ever since discovering Harry as his mate but he had grown to accept it. As the submissive, it was in his nature to forgive and forget any of the things that his dominant had done before they were together but he thought that Harry felt the same.

He was aware that Harry had a past girlfriend before they were together but ever since Harry had confessed to him and they agreed to go out with one another, he had not given that a second thought. Draco was aware that the Weasels (the youngest ones at least) and the mudblood and deceived on Harry and that they had dropped from the top of Harry's priority list to the bottom.

However, he thought biting his lip sadly, it seemed like he did not know Harry well enough to come to such conclusions for Harry then. He did not want to believe what the she-weasel had shown him but he knew that was just putting himself in yet another state of self-denial. He grew up, recognising all the different Pureblood houses and taught himself to take note of their heirlooms and crest just in case it was necessary as it proved useful in certain occasions.

Draco only had to take one look at the Potter ring and knew that it was real. The Potter crest engraved on the ring with the word 'Everlasting love' carved on it had to be real. There was nobody who could make a copy so similar to the real one. However, what hurt him had not been the ring but what Harry had hid from him.

The potter ring was supposed to be in the Potter Vault, after Lily Potter, the last person who wore the ring, had died. However if Lily Potter was also Auntie Lily, the ring should be in the Vault since Auntie Lily did not even wear it since it was a façade that was beautifully played out. (Will be mentioned in detail in the following chapters.)

If it was in Ginny's finger, it must have meant that Harry had given her that ring as nobody else should have access to the Potter Vault. Harry was the last person in the will that James Potter left to his supposed 'son' and only he should have access to the vault.

Draco looked at the lake despondently. The dark and gloomy lake in front of him seemed to be a reflection of his own feelings. Darkness and despair. How fitting, he thought with a bitter laugh, unaware of the frantic searching conducted back in the castle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Draco? Draco?" Harry called out, worried for his little mate.

Even though he was confident in Draco's abilities to defend himself, he did not want to take any chances. There were still many enemies and people who were out to attack them in the castle and he knew they were not safe. Not yet anyway.

He was furious with Ginny but his worry for Draco was taking over his anger. Even though he was curious about how Ginny came into possession of the Potter ring, he wanted to find Draco first. Draco was more important than that stupid excuse of a weaselette. Even though he did not want to accept the bond and was wary of it at first, the time spent at the manor had changed his perspective entirely.

Harry learnt that Draco loves Pumpkin juice but preferred orange juice and was quite sad when he realised that Hogwarts did not serve it in his first year. He learnt that Draco had a toy Dragon, which he named Drake, and was reluctant to part with it in his first year. He learnt that Draco bites on his lower lip when he was anxious or sad. Harry had also learnt that Draco likes green but he likes dark green instead of the Slytherin green.

After he learnt so much about Draco, telling him to part with Draco was not an option. He supposed that it was a creature instinct but he felt compelled to follow this instinct regardless of whatever that might happen.

They came a long way this few weeks and he learnt more about Draco than he did in the last six years of school but he supposed that was because he did not bother noticing anything that Draco did before but because of that, Harry was hyper aware of his mate and did not want to miss out on any of Draco's habits because he felt that he had already missed out on a lot. He regretted it and mentally cursed Ron Weasley in his mind for causing him to make a wrong decision in his first year and not accept his mate's hand in friendship.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry had been searching for his mate along with Pansy and Blaise for half an hour now and he was starting to panic even more. He knew that even if Pansy and Blaise found Draco, they would not tell him. Even though they were his friends, they knew Draco first and if they had to choose, Draco would win hands down. However, he knew that they would protect both him and Draco if they was a need to. That's why he liked both of them. It was because he was aware that his mate would be safe with them.

As he was walking along the first floor corridor, he felt a certain pull to the lake and followed his instincts since there was nothing much he could do as he had no leads on where Draco was. While he was walking, he looked around and mentally cringed. It was so dark and Merlin knows what kind of creatures are hidden in the lake. Despite him wanting to find his mate, he started to pray that his mate was not here so that he would not be in danger.

However, he could not help but smile when he saw a person with blond hair sitting under a tree.

"Draco?" Harry called out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco turned around when he heard someone calling him and frowned when he saw Harry. Honestly, he was happy that Harry had bothered to find him but he could not forget the initial scene that involved one Ginny Weasley that kept on repeating in his head. He did not want to believe Ginny but he was brought back to harsh reality when he remembered that Harry had indeed dated Ginny for a short period of time in their sixth year and Harry **could **have asked Ginny to marry them.

Draco was aware that in the wizarding world, marriage proposals were taken seriously and a wizard should not go back on his words or a hurtful round of ridicule and humiliation would occur for said wizard. Unless the witch have gotten her hands on the ring and wore it herself, this would not occur but Ginny would not have access to the Potter ring since it was supposed to be safe in the Potter Vault and only a Potter has access to it.

Harry, seeing Draco in deep thought and frowning at him, took a deep breath before stepping forward and hugging Draco to his chest. He was taking his chances here and hoping that he would not be hexed seeing that Draco had indeed inherited some of his mother's temper and tended to be quite temperamental at times.

"Oh Merlin. I thought that I might have lost you and that you might be hurt," he muttered, still crushing the smaller boy to his chest and inhaling the sweet scent that was uniquely his mate.

Draco initially wanted to throw scathing remarks at Harry but found himself quite unable to do so because despite what he had thought, he did miss his mate and wanted to be safely cocooned in his mate's arms and never face reality even though he was aware this was quite impossible.

"Harry?" he called out tentatively, looking at his gorgeous mate with raven hair.

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow, prompting him to elaborate, still having his arms around Draco.

Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry again before looking at the ground, unsure. He had not been so unsure of himself since he was young but he supposed this was a side effect of liking someone. It just brought out the good and bad side of one person.

"Did you go to the Potter Vault recently to take out a ring?" Draco asked.

Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I have taken whatever I needed to in my fourth year and it was the last time I visited Gringotts in a few years," he said.

Draco looked up at Harry in surprise. That appeased him but left him very curious and confused. He was very certain that the ring Ginny Weasley was wearing is real. If Harry, the last to the Potter line or at least, the last in the will that James Potter left for him did not open the vault and took the ring, who did?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hey guys (and girls). Yet another chapter up!

I have something terribly sad to share with you guys. That is, I have a super major examination starting from October this year and I don't have the time anymore to post stories and stuff so this shall be the last chapter I am posting till December since the exams last for around one month and after that, I shall have to prepare for my graduation night.

However, this story **is not abandoned**. It is just under hiatus for a while till December and I promise you guys I will make up for the time lost. If I don't post at least a chapter worth 5000 words before December ends, I will allow myself to be tortured by you guys! (Which I hope I won't ever be).

This applies to my other story Different Destiny too.

P.S. A poll has been posted on my profile about whether you want this story to be M-Preg or not. Please poll so that I know what the readers want. :)

Cya,  
Xiiaogurlz


	16. Author's note

**I am replacing the former author's note with this to inform everyone that the new chapter for Revealed is up. Go check it out! Thanks for all the alerts and reviews so far and I hope you would continue to support the rewritten version! I love the reviews so, so much! And the alerts just make me happier! Thank you! **

Revealed would be removed when I have rewrote the story to how far the story has gone.


End file.
